Life's Curse without Death's Gift
by Akuma-Sama2002
Summary: Who wouldn't want to be immortal? To never die, you can do what you love forever! But that's exactly the problem, isn't it? You never die, but your love ones do. Nobody needs you anymore, so what do you do? Nothing. Danny can't "pass on" like other ghosts because of his human half, and his ghost half won't stop healing his human half. But can someone give him the hope that he lost?


**Notes:**

* Phantom Planet did happen, but Vlad didn't reveal his ghost half to the public

* Maddie and Jack are the only ones that know Vlad is a halfa (aside from the ones who already knew in canon)

* Maddie and Jack know of Dani, but she's still travelling the world

* This story isn't connected to _Enough_ or _Hero on Strike_

* _Thoughts in flashbacks will be tilted and underlined_

* * *

Immortal

(Im-mor-tal)

 _adjective_

Living forever, never dying or decaying

" _Our immortal bodies are inhabited by immortal souls"_

 _synonyms:_ undying, deathless, eternal, everlasting, never-ending, endless, lasting, enduring, ceaseless

All those could be used to describe Danny. Rather, his never ending life, to be exact. Or is it half-life...? It doesn't matter. Bottom line is; Danny Fenton-Phantom is immortal.

Now, you're probably thinking; " _that's so cool! Can I be immortal too?"_

If you think never looking older then fourteen, going to your human friends funeral, watching as your ghost friends "pass on," is cool, then yes, being immortal is _very_ cool.

 **And that's only the beginning.**

The year is 4863, and Danny is _tired._ Tired of losing people, tired of creating a "new" life for himself every few years, tired of fighting, tired of the pain, tired of the tears, tired of the numbness. And most of all, tired of _existing._ Nothing is here for him, no one needs Danny Phantom anymore. He doesn't have a propose anymore. People are always saying that no life is without propose, so what does that say about him? Nothing world-threatening has happened since the disaster-ariod, barely any ghosts are attacking, and police and other heroes don't need any help. If you were to ask someone who Danny Phantom is, they would reply with; "t _he name rings a bell, I think he was a ghost, right? Not sure though..."_

Danny can't get attached to any mortal because it'll only reopen his wounds when they die. He remembers the last day he thought he was also mortal. The day he found out that he was _im_ mortal.

* * *

 _It was a week before my twenty-fourth birthday. Now, most would be really hyped. I couldn't say the same though._

 _You see, I haven't changed since the portal. When I look in a mirror, I see the same short, skinny boy I did eight years ago. No matter how much I eat, I don't grow. I don't even get a bigger belly. No matter how much I exercise, my body doesn't change. That's not to say I don't become stronger, you just can't see any muscles. Even my hair won't grow any longer! I've cut it short before, but it'll just grow back with time to the same length. If I leave it, it still doesn't grow longer than it was when I was fourteen._

 _It's so frustrating, especially when I see Vlad's wrinkles and remember my darker-evil-future self. Dani got older -still is- so why I'm I the only one who's not changing?_

 _"Danny?" Jazz peeked inside my room. She's graduated university and has a steady job as a psychologist, and lives in a nearby city. Her red hair ends at her shoulders and is now in a ponytail. She's also wearing a light blue t-shirt with white pants. She frowned when she saw me in front of my mirror._

 _"Jazz, it's ok" I lied to her before she could go all psychologist on me._

 _"Are you sure?" Jazz pressed._

 _I rolled my eyes, "yes Jazz, I'm sure. I'm not being swallowed up in the hole of depression or anything." I walked away from the mirror and towards her. "Anyways, did you need something?"_

 _"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner. Mom is making hotdogs tonight" Jazz explained with a small smirk. I shuddered, food should not bite back._

 _"Yeah, thanks. Where were you thinking?"_

 _"Not the nasty burger" she gave me a look._

 _I pouted, "aww. Come on!"_

 _"It's not healthy" Jazz began, "it's even called 'nasty'!"_

 _I didn't feel like getting into an argument so I waved her off." Yeah, yeah. I get it."_

 _"No you don't" Jazz muttered under her breath, but let the topic go. "How about we go to Dawn?"_

 _I thought for a moment. Dawn was a family restaurant that opened up two years ago, and makes a mean stake. "Sure," I answered. We went downstairs, with me jumping the last three steps, just cause I can, and Jazz told our parents that we were going out for dinner._

 _"Ok, be careful!" our mom told us._

 _"We will" I replied, putting my coat on. I checked my pockets for my wallet, and found it was still there._

 _"Ready to go, little brother?" Jazz asked me._

 _"Yup" I said, and opened the front door. Jazz fished out her keys and unlocked her black bug. I claimed in the vehicle and buckled myself in._

 _"So, you're still getting enough sleep, right?" Jazz questioned as she started to drive. I pushed down the urge to say "yes mom," and answered her honestly._

 _"Most nights, but sometimes more ghosts are coming out."_

 _Jazz nodded, "and you're still going to Sam or Tucker when you're hurt?"_

 _"Yes," I answered. I don't go to my parents because I don't want them to worry, and at some point I stopped going to Sam and Tucker. It's not because they can't help, but I felt the pit in my stomach twist each time I saw the pain and worry in their eyes. When they found out that the reason why I stopped coming was because of that and not because I didn't need it, I got a real scolding, a bruised shin, and a tracker put on me._

 _The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence and before I knew it, we were parking in front of a decent sized building with the words "Dawn" on it. It had a cabin looked to it; one story, huge logs for the outside walls and many windows, there was also flowers and flower bushes along the walls and pathway leading to the front._

 _We got out of the car and made our way inside. Inside, there was a pretty girl at the standup desk, maybe nineteen years old. When she saw me, her eyes widened and her mouth slacked._

 _"Y-You're Danny Phantom, right?" the girl asked hopefully, eyes shinning. I'm guessing she just moved here recently; I didn't recognize her from anywhere. After the disaster-aoid eight years ago, a lot of people been moving into Amity Park._

 _"Um, yeah..." I felt my cheeks heat up a tiny bit, as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I'm not one for attention, I'd much rather be in the shadows, out of the crowd. Plus, I've seen first hand what fame can do to people._

 _The girl squealed, as if christmas and her birthday came together today. "That's so cool! I mean, **you're** so cool! Wait, um, I..." the girl stumbled over her words. _

_"Could we have a table for two, please?" Jazz chimed in. The girl looked over to Jazz, as if noticing her for the first time. "Oh. Right" the girl said, seeming to sober up. She stared at Jazz for a second, looked back at me, then glared at Jazz before turning to me again (her face softening). "This way, please." The girl led us to a small booth, in which we slid ourselves in. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked me._

 _"Just some root beer" I answered kindly. She nodded with a big smile, writing that down._

 _"Could I have some water, please" Jazz said. The girl nodded again, but she wasn't looking at Jazz and she wasn't smiling either. I looked back and forth between the two in confusion._

 _"I'll be right back" the girl informed before walking away, with one last glance at me._

 _"What was that about?" I raised an eyebrow at Jazz._

 _"I think she thought that we are on a date," Jazz chuckled. I crunched my eyebrows together._

 _That girl thought that Jazz and I...? EWWW!_

 _It seemed like my thoughts were showing on my expression, because Jazz laughed. I shook my head, trying to get rid of images of Jazz and I doing couple-stuff._

 _That's just gross. Somethings shouldn't be said. Or imagined._

 _"Anyways" I said, changing the subject,"how's work?"_

 _"It's going good, slow with a few bumps, but good" she answered. I knew Jazz wasn't allowed to go into details -not that I would want to snoop in other's business and_ _privacy- so I didn't ask for them. Jazz opened her mouth to say something again, but closed it when we heard a loud 'happy birthday!'_

 _We both turned and looked to a_ _family who were sitting in a bigger booth across from us. There was a little boy in the middle, maybe seven, with a beaming smile as some waitresses and his family sang to him. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness._

 _"Danny, listen..." Jazz started, seeing my conflicted expression. "I'm sure it's-"_

 _"-Nothing," I finished for her. "You guys keep telling me that it'll be alright, that it's probably nothing and I'll look my age soon enough. But, I can't help but feel that it's **something.** That **something** is wrong with me" I confessed, not looking at her as I did. But I knew that her lips pressed into a thin line in thought, that she too had a conflicted expression. _

_Our mini pity-party was interrupted though, as our waitress came with our drinks._

 _"Here you go!" the girl said cheerfully as she set my root beer in front of me and Jazz's water in front of her. "Have you decided on your meal?" she asked._

 _"I'll have a caesar salad with chicken breasts" Jazz replied, absent-mindedly. The waitress wrote that down before turning to me. "And for you, Phantom?" I ignored the flirtatious way she said my name and responded:_

 _"I'll take the house stake, extra fries please."_

 _"Is that all?"_

 _"Yes," I answered shortly. The girl seemed a bit put-down, and walked away with our orders. Jazz was staring out the window, obviously lost in thought._

 _Good job Fenton, your sister who invited you to hang out is sad because you can't keep your mouth shut._

 _"Sorry," I sighed. "You're probably right, I mean, Dani is my clone but she's still aging_ _right? I'm just a late bloomer."_

 _A really, really late bloomer._

 _Even though I said it, I couldn't fully believe it. Dani is my clone, true, but she's also a girl. Something is wrong with me, maybe it was how I become a halfa or something else, but I'm different then Dani and Vlad. Though, I wouldn't say being different from the fruitloop is such a bad thing..._

 _"No, don't apologize Danny" Jazz responded."You're right, this is a problem. I just wish I knew a way to solve it..." she muttered the last part, but I heard it._

 _That makes two of us, I sighed again. My eyes spotted a small package of relish i_ _n those black, metal basket you have at every table,_ _and a light bulb turn on above my head._

 _I grabbed the small package of relish and smirked at Jazz, "let's not relish in this moment and talk about something else." Her eyes_ _travelled down to my hand, and she gave me a look._

 _"And you say that **my** jokes are terrible" she giggled. My smirk turned into a cheeky grin. _

_"That's because they are. You just don't have the art down, like I do."_

 _We chatted for a bit, until our dinner arrived. After we were done, we both paid and got into Jazz's bug. We talked on the way home too, but it had it's gaps as we both kept losing ourselves to our thoughts._

 _When we arrived at the house and when I opened the front door, we were greeted with the sight of our parents sitting on the couch, talking in hush_ _whispers. Only a second past when they realized that we were home. They immediately stopped talking. Their eyes kept moving from us, to the walls, ceiling, themselves and the floor. It was clear that they wanted to say something, but were too nervous._

 _Okey..._

 _"What did you guys do and what happened?" Jazz didn't even try to beat around the bush. People say that quiet children is a bad sign, but they've never met my parents. Especially dad; he's **never** quiet. _

_"You see..." mom trailed off. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. She tried to speak again, but her voice cracked and couldn't finish." What I'm trying to say is..."_

 _I had a really bad gut feeling about this, I was hanging on her every word but I also wanted to cover my ears. My heart was pounding against my ribcage._

 _"Your mom and I...We, well..." dad stammered. They were really starting to freak me out now; they're **never** like this. They're strong, confident people that never hesitate to speak their minds. So to see them like this; depressed looking and scared to speak, it was worse than any ghost. _

_"What is it?" Jazz asked, also nervous about what happened. My mom took a deep breath as my dad rubbed her back._

 _"Your dad and I have been trying to figure out why Danny isn't aging..." mom began, voice getting quieter as she continued. "And we've found out why..."_

 _Normally I would have jumped for joy, but for them to be reacting like this?_

 _Oh God, what did they find out?_

 _I tried to swallow my fears, but it was kinda hard with my heart in my throat. Crazy things were flashing through my mind, each one worse than the next. I rubbed my arms that had goose bumps all over._

 _"What did you find out?" I pleaded for them to tell me._

 _"We analyzed your blood -and ectoplasm- and found out that the ectoplasm did more than we originally thought. The reason why you're not changing is because of your ghost half."_

 _"We know **that,** but **why?"** I was getting tired of asking. I just wanted to know -I don't think I can take any more of this creeping suspense. I've wanted to know for **years.**_

 _Mom hesitated before explaining; "normal humans grow old because their cellular regeneration slows down, having an adverse effect on the bodies ability to heal itself. Skin cells aren't replaced at the same rate, bone density decreases, and they become more susceptible to illness. Now, we all know that ghosts are made from ectoplasm, have no normal organic function, and don't rely on cellular regeneration to remain healthy. When the ectoplasm was introduced into your system, it triggered a genetic mutation, and rather than succumbing to the effects of the ectoplasm, your cells were able to adapt. But they didn't just 'adapt' to it, they grew to depend on it. The ectoplasm in your DNA is speeding up the cell's regeneration, and with no signs of ever slowing down."_

 _"Although I can see how that may make him immortal, it doesn't really answer why Danny's looks never change" Jazz commented._

 _"We can't be certain of the reason for such a phenomenon, however, if you consider that given what we know about ghosts, that from the moment of their creation, they take on an exact appearance of their physical body, and as far as anyone can tell, they never change from that moment on. We think of a ghostly image as being a snap shot of the person in the moment of death; forever unchanging like a photograph. With that in mind, we have a theory that since your DNA was fused with, and transformed by the ectoplasm, that your body would remain in that same state, as at the moment you went through the portal. Regardless of external influences."_

 _No one said anything for the longest of time. The silence was suffocating. No one knew what to say. I didn't know what to do. I was trying to wrap my head around what she just explained._

 _So, because of my ghost half, I won't ever die or look different? _

_"What about Vlad?" my voice was small and quiet, almost like a echo in the deafening silence._

 _This time is was my dad that answered. "Vladdie wasn't exposed to as much ectoplasm as you were. While you got hit with every part of your body, he only got hit in the face. I'd say that he has a much longer lifespan than a normal human, but we don't think he's immortal_ _like you, seeing as his appearance changes."_

 _It was true. Vlad's body has changed a lot from his collage days, and even from when I first met him. At least, everything but his face. I just assumed that he puts some sort of make-up on in order to hide the evidence of old age._

 _"Dani?"_

 _"We don't know," mom said simply. "She's your clone, but she also ended up as a girl somehow. We'd have to analyze her blood and ectoplasm."_

* * *

You can only imagine what that felt like; to find out that you will continue to live even when everyone else dies. When Danny's parents told him, he was in so much shock that he couldn't believe it. It had felt so unreal for him, as if he was watching his life play out on a Tv.

 **The pain and full realization didn't come until his family started to die.**

First it was his dad; he died in his sleep at the age of 76. Five years later, his mom fell down the stairs and never got back up. Danny had just gotten home from work when he saw his mothers body laying crippled on the ground, right by the stairs. There was wasn't any blood, but when he had tried to listen for a beat, he didn't hear a single one. Not even a faint one. He had choked on his own salty tears as he tried to desperately perform CPR. With every push he gave on his mothers cold chest, the weight and pain inside of him increased. He had opened her mouth and tried to give her air, but the body never moved. He cried, sobbed, wailed, pleaded and begged, but nothing happened. Danny's mother continued to grow cold and looked paler as the seconds had passed by. No one knew how long Danny stayed there, hugging his mother's body and staining both of their clothing in tears, but it was even longer until he was forced to let go.

Next, was Tucker. Tucker died at the age of 49 in a car accented; he was driving home to Valerie and their two kids when a drunk driver turned the corner and crashed into Tucker. Jazz was killed at the age of 68 from a robber. She was just going to transfer some money into her account when a group of men busted in with guns and threatened to kill them if they didn't give up their money. Jazz had tried to save everyone, and managed to knock out two guys before another pulled the trigger. When Danny found out, all he could see was red. He wanted to make them pay; the robbers. _They. Killed. His. Sister._

Danny was still recovering from Tucker and his parents death when Jazz died. Danny had wanted to beat the shit out of the drunk driver, and would have too if others didn't stop him. But when Jazz got murdered? It was all Sam could do was trap Danny in the thermos for two years. After those two years, Danny had gone to consoling to over come his anger and grief. And it did work; for three years everything was ok.

Only to go back to square one again when Sam passed away. At age 57, Sam suffered from a heart attack which led to cardiac arrest. It wasn't suppose to happen, Sam should have lived a longer life. But she didn't.

When Valerie was 74, she was surprisingly still fit and strong. But, one day a church was on fire. Valerie had tried to save a child that was stuck inside the building, but when the walls gave out, she didn't come back.

Every single one of their funerals were painful. His heart shattered every time he would see the coffins, more tears ran down his cheeks and fell onto the ground every time he read the words "Rest In Peace..." Every time someone would approach the halfa, they would be met with cold, shallow, dead eyes that held no light. Danny never said a word to anyone or himself, but his swirling memories that tormented him spoke louder than any ghostly wail.

It had been another five hundred years later until Vlad's body had given out.

As for Dani? She lost in battle and bled out in the year of 3001. There wasn't a war, but as she was travelling, she got into some ghostly trouble. And lost.

Now, you're probably wondering; _"wouldn't his parents, Tucker, Sam and Valerie become ghosts? And how can ghosts die? They're already dead!"_

First of all, not everyone goes to the Zone and becomes ghosts when they die. Sometimes when people don't have any regrets or any attachment to earth, they don't become ghosts. When their emotions are very weak they can become blobs in the Zone, though. Or sometimes, even if they have regrets and emotion, they just don't become ghosts. Don't ask why, because no one knows the answer. Danny had literary looked all over the Zone for any of his family and friends, but found no one. They're either unrecognizable blobs who only run on instinct, or they didn't become ghosts at all.

Second of all, ghosts can in deed "die," in a sense. If they either lose too much ectoplasm or ignore their obsession for too long, they will fade away until they no longer exist. Danny had asked ClockWork about this, and he said that some ghosts choose to end their existence because they are in too much pain, too tired, or even bored of their eternity.

Well, Danny is all of those things. But can he "fade away" or "pass on," as some would say?

 **No.**

Danny can't. Why? Because of his human half. He's not fully dead, therefore cannot "pass on." He tried, oh, how he tried. He took pills, suffocated himself, cut himself, jumped off buildings, and he even got someone to behead him! But then he just healed, over and over again. He tried to lose as much ectoplasm as possible, but his human side has mixed and adapted to his ghost half so much that his human heart had started to pump ectoplasm, and at extremely alarming speed _._ His body had also turned his blood into ectoplasm _._ Normally, his "blood" would be normal blood with some ectoplasm mixed in it. But, when he tried to bleed to death, the red crimson liquid grew in density and transformed into ectoplasm until he once again had enough!

Lastly, he tried to ignore his obsession. He even freakin' turned himself in to Walker to do so. Walker had chained him to a cell for eleven years until Danny broke free again.

 **It usually only takes eight months for a ghost to completely fade from existence.**

He had tried to do things in his eternity; he become a black belt in six different material arts, sold twenty-three comics, went to collage four times, went to eleven universities, acted in two movies, made a small green house, learned to shoot with a bow, become a pretty damn good swordsman, learned chess, and many, many other things. He's a thousand times more powerful now too. He _finally_ learned how to make perfect clones (five hundred is his limit!) mastered his ice powers, learned teleportation, how to make a ghost portal, how to lift things with his mind, more powerful ghostly wails, how to turn things intangible without touching them, and learned how to keep his invisibility for months straight.

But, as much fun as those thing are, Danny Fenton-Phantom is still depressed. Why? Because he's _lonely_ ** _._** Everyone leaves him sooner or later, humans and ghosts alike.

If only someone would stay by his side forever, someone that could give his never ending life a propose again. If only he had someone to protect, if only someone could protect _him_ from _himself._

 **Why doesn't anyone hear his cry for help?**

Danny was currently walking down a street with a sea of other people, but despite being surrounded by people, he still feels so and completely alone. He doesn't have anything to do or anywhere to go, but he's just walking. He looks to his right, where he sees the cafe that he got shot at a couple millennia ago.

* * *

 _The front door to the cafe let out a 'ding' sound as it opened. Another costumer walked in and got into the line that forming at the front. I was just looking staring out the window, not really doing anything. There was a half eaten muffin by my hand, but I didn't feel hungry anymore. My mood has been changing a lot over the years; some years I'm healthy and happy, others I become depressed and don't want to do anything. This is one of the latter years._

 _I just can't stop thinking about what it would be like if Sam and Tucker were still here. They would probably fight over meat and veggies, than I would say some lame joke that would make them both look at me weird. We would all laugh..._

 _The door made another 'ding' sound, but this time two guys dressed in black with black masks entered. And they had guns._

 _"Everyone put your hands up!" one of them demanded. People started screaming, but they were quickly silenced. I was still sitting at my table when one of the other men got everyone to line up by the wall. I was just about to turn_ _invisible when the first noticed me._

 _"I said to stand up with your hands above your head!"_

 _I didn't move. I was glaring at him, and trying to come up with a plan, when the second man suddenly pointed his gun at me and pulled the trigger. The sound of it firing exploded in the air, causing people to scream and cry. The bullet hit me in the chest, and I fell limp against my chair._

 _"Let that be a lesson!" the second warned. "Do as we say or we'll kill you!"_

 _Consciousness was slipping through my fingers, but I wasn't worried. After all, I can't die, no matter what. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the two guys in black taking things from people and putting them in a bag. I couldn't have been_ _unconscious_ _for more than two minutes. Someone gasped when they saw me stand up; my hand on the bullet hole. Everyone was staring at me in shock now, most people were also trying to run away screaming bloody murder. But I wasn't looking at them. I was looking at the two robbers. I couldn't see any part of their faces or skin anywhere else, but their bodies were shaking violently, one of them even fainted._

 _"Bloody hell! What the fuck are you?!"_

 _"Sorry guys," I said calmly, as I reached inside of me and pulled out the bullet with two fingers. "But, this sort of thing...Doesn't work on me."_

* * *

By that point, police were already showing up, so Danny decided to turn invisible and to watch them take way the criminals. After Danny was sure everything was fine, Danny flew away and didn't come back until now.

"TIME, OUT!" A voice shouted. Immediately, everyone and everything froze. The muscles on Danny's face turned upwards, for what felt -and probably was- years.

"ClockWork!" Danny exclaimed. Danny's mood immediately lifted when he came face-to-face with the ghost of time.

"Danny," ClockWork smiled. Danny didn't hesitate for a second to pull the elder ghost into what would have been a bone-crushing hug -if he had any bones. Danny was practically radiating with happiness, it had been such a long time since he were able to visit the master of time. "I need a favour" ClockWork got straight to the point.

"I'll do anything! Just name it!" Danny vowed, still hugging him. ClockWork's grin turned into a small, gentle smile as he looked down at the halfa.

"A different timeline is in trouble, and I think they need a certain Phantom to save them," ClockWork explained as he changed into a child. Danny let him go and stared at him, wide-eyed. Did he say what Danny thinks he did? _Someone needs him?_ Danny felt like bursting into tears right then and there.

 **People needed him.**

"I'll do anything," he repeated. And it was true; he would do anything to help. Why? Because a hero never turns his back on the people that needs him.

The master of time nodded before waving his staff and creating a ghost portal. Right before they stepped in, ClockWork shouted; "TIME, IN!"

The portal closed behind them, once they were in ClockWork's tower. The elder ghost wasted no time in showing Danny what he was up against.

"In this timeline, you did not become a halfa. There is a criminal organization which will release a toxin that will kill off every single human," he explained as he changed to a middle aged man.

"Why do they want to kill all the humans?" Danny asked.

ClockWork smiled mysteriously, "I can't tell you everything."

"No, of course not" Danny shook his head, grinning. "Well, then, I'll see when I do." Danny was just about to walk into the timeline when Clockwork stopped him.

"When you come back, I would like to talk to you about something."

Danny's mind immediately jumped to bad things when he heard that. But can you blame him? When is it ever good when someone says the words "I need to talk to you" seriously? Danny gulped, nodded, and disappeared into the different timeline.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Danny got back, he felt better then he ever did ever since his loved ones deaths. Yes, he had broken his arm, his skin had gotten painted with black and blue bruises, lost some teeth, someone had almost taken out his eyeball, and while the toxin gas didn't kill him, it had still burned his throat and lungs. But, that doesn't matter. Danny's body had healed itself like it always does.

The point is; he saved people. He stopped the bad guys and protected the innocent. His chest was warm and he couldn't stop smiling. He was _needed_ and _wanted_ while he was there. He felt like he had made a difference.

 **As if he was a hero again.**

"Good job, Danny" ClockWork praised. Danny beamed at this.

"Thank you so much for this, ClockWork. You have no idea how grateful I am towards you."

"About what I wanted to talk to you," the master of time began. Danny's positive mood dropped some, and his eyes trailed away from the elder ghost nervously. Was he in trouble? "It's nothing bad" he reassured him. "I was simply wondering if you wished to work beside me."

Danny's mouth slacked and he momentarily froze. He looked back to the other ghost, not sure if he heard correctly.

"What?" was his intelligent response.

"Sometimes timelines or other dimensions need help -like the one you just went into, and the tower does get a bit lonely..."

It took a moment for his thick head to come to the full realization, but when he did, he really did cry tears of happiness this time. Danny ran towards ClockWork and hugged the after-life out of him.

"Yes, yes, _yes!"_ He jumped with pure joy. " _Thank you so much!"_

ClockWork smiled warmly at the younger ghost, and hugged him back. "Don't worry" he whispered, "I won't _ever_ leave you." And Danny believed him totally and completely.

So yes, Danny Fenton-Phantom is immortal. But, he will be spending his eternity doing what he loves, and with a friend beside him forever.

 **Someone answered his cry for help.**

~*~*~The End~*~*~

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Did you like it, hate it? Do you wish to read more stories like this? No?

Please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes


End file.
